Purple Love
by Moona Neko
Summary: Quand le moral d'Himuro est à zéro, il peut toujours compter sur son géant de petit-ami pour s'occuper de lui ...


**» Auteur** **: **Moona Neko

**» Anime/Manga :** Kuroko no Basket

**» Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi, à mon grand désarroi...

**» Pairing :** MuraHimu

**» Rating : **T

» **Note : ** Vous allez vous dire que j'accumule les sorties mais ne vous emballez pas, ça ne va pas durer 8D C'est juste que je suis en plein déménagement donc je n'ai pas internet, alors j'écris … Je vous offre cette fois-ci un petit MuraHimu, aidez-moi à remplir le fandom, je veux lire pleeein de fictions sur eux o/

* * *

Un soupir franchit la barrière des lèvres de Murasakibara. Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'ennuyer. Il jeta un regard vers la pendule au dessus du grand tableau noir. Encore une demi-heure et le calvaire serait terminé … Boarf, c'était encore si looooong. Il allait finir par s'endormir si quelque chose ne le maintenait pas éveiller … Le menton appuyé dans sa large de main, il détailla la salle de classe du regard, cherchant quelque chose susceptible de l'intéresser et donc de l'occuper pendant encore trente minutes.

Il croisa plusieurs regards. Celui du professeur qui déblatérait son cours – cours de quoi déjà ? Mathématiques ? Histoire ? Atsushi avait oublié –, celui de la première de la classe qui avait le béguin pour lui depuis le début de l'année, celui du jaloux qui aimait la première de la classe, celui de merlan-frit de son voisin qui n'arrivait toujours pas à se faire à sa taille … Bref, rien de très intéressant, en somme.

Ennuyé, le violet poussa un énième soupir alors que son regard se dirigeait par réflexe vers l'extérieur. Qui sait, peut-être un oiseau allait-il passer et l'occuper ne serait-ce que quelques secondes ? Néanmoins, ce n'est non pas sur un oiseau que ses prunelles tombèrent, mais sur une classe en plein cours de sport. Ah, il avait oublié que sa classe donnait sur le terrain de sport. Apparemment, ils faisaient du relais. A les voir courir comme ça, Atsushi réprima un bâillement. Rien que de les voir, il était fatigué. Cependant, ses yeux tombèrent sur l'un des élèves qui venaient de se mettre à sa place sur la piste de course. De sa position, Atsushi voyait assez facilement les élèves et mais avait un peu de mal à discerner leurs visages. Si l'élève en question ne s'était pas tourné vers l'établissement, le violet n'aurait pas reconnu Muro-chin.

Ah bah oui, c'est vrai ! Sa journée du jeudi se terminait toujours sur deux heures de sport. Juste avant l'entraînement du club de basketball … Le plus souvent d'ailleurs, le brun attendait ses coéquipiers directement dans les vestiaires, où il n'avait même pas besoin de se changer. C'était le jour de la semaine où ses performances étaient les moins bonnes, d'ailleurs. Tant mieux, il allait peut-être être moins après lui comme ça … Bon, c'était fatiguant de les voir faire mais ça restait toujours plus intéressant que son cours. Alors il se concentra sur les activités extérieures. Tatsuya était le dernier à recevoir le relais, ce serait donc celui qui franchirait la ligne d'arrivée. Atsushi était curieux de savoir s'il allait la franchir en premier …

Les premiers relayeurs se mirent en place et, au coup de filet, partirent comme des obus. Celui dans l'équipe de Muro-chin n'était pas le plus rapide … autant dire même qu'il se traînait comme une limace. Il avait donné beaucoup de retard à l'équipe. Heureusement, le second relayeur attendait, concentré, une main à l'arrière, prêt à intercepter le petit bâton de bois. Aussitôt qu'il rencontra sa paume, le jeune homme fila, redoublant d'effort pour rattraper le retard accumulé par son prédécesseur. La fille juste avant Muro-chin s'agitait, piaffant comme un cheval impatient. Si elle ne concentrait pas davantage, elle allait rater le passage de relais. Tiens, voilà l'autre qui arrive. Woah, il a bien rattrapé le retard ! Il est deuxième ! Atsushi se redresse sur sa chaise, concentré sur la course. La fille va rater, c'est sûr … Elle n'a pas une bonne position, sa main est trop en avant. Et voilà! Le relais vient de tomber !

Atsushi donna un coup de poing sur son bureau. Mais c'est pas vrai d'être aussi cruche ! Avec sa bêtise, elle allait faire perdre Muro-chin !

« Murasakibara-kun, il y a un problème ? »

La voix sèche et autoritaire du professeur fit sursauter le géant violet qui s'arracha à sa contemplation de l'extérieur pour regarder celui qui avait osé l'interrompre. Il aurait voulu lui répondre que son problème, c'était le cours chiant que l'enseignait donnait, mais il se retient. S'il se faisait exclure de cours, il allait se faire sévèrement taper sur les doigts. Non pas spécialement par ses parents, mais par son ami aux yeux olives. Et quand il s'énervait, le brun ferait pâlir le plus courageux des hommes.

Le violet se contenta de hocher négativement la tête. Cela parut suffisant au professeur qui, après un dernier regard lourd de reproches, reprit son cours. Ah, c'était un cours d'histoire. Boarf, rien d'intéressant, autant retourner épier cette course de relais. Tiens, justement, le relais passait à Muro-chin. La lycéenne leur avait fait perdre beaucoup de temps en lâchant le relais – d'ailleurs, lâcher un relais n'entraînait pas la disqualification de l'équipe ? Atsushi ne s'en souvenait même plus. Bref ! Maintenant, c'est Himuro qui courait. La vitesse avec laquelle il avançait était impressionnante, il rattrapa facilement le retard accumulé par son prédécesseur. La ligne d'arrivée n'était plus très loin, mais il y avait encore un élève devant lui. Dans une dernière poussée d'énergie, le brun accéléra et dépassa l'autre lycéen, passant la ligne d'arrivée deux secondes plus tard.

Un sourire béat d'abruti étira les lèvres d'Atsushi. Il était sûr que Muro-chin allait gagner. Néanmoins, son sourire s'évanouit quand la fille ayant couru avec le brun dans le relais s'accrocha au cou de ce dernier, le gratifiant d'une étreinte surprise. Murasakibara pinça les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi Himuro ne la repoussait-il pas ? Elle l'écrasait contre sa poitrine assez volumineuse et lui, il lui accordait ce sourire faux de top-model. Ah, dans des moments comme ceux-là, Muro-chin lui rappelait Kise-chin. Quand les filles lui témoignaient ainsi leur affection, le blond leur faisait ce sourire de papier glacé, typique des modèles sur les magazine de mode. Atsushi n'aimait pas spécialement ça – que Tatsuya partage ce point commun avec Kise. Car il y a bien quelque chose que le violet appréciait, c'était la différence entre son nouvel ami et ses anciens coéquipiers. On sentait dans le jeu du brun son amour pour le basketball, cette envie de se donner toujours plus à fond, cette volonté de s'amuser et de passer un bon moment avec ses coéquipiers. Bien sûr, la victoire lui était très satisfaisante et c'était normal. On a beau dire le contraire, quand on joue, c'est pour gagner.

Dégoûté de voir cette fille accroché à son ami, Atsushi détourna le regard, trouvant bizarrement le cours très intéressant, d'un coup. Non, ce n'était pas de la jalousie du tout …. Enfin si, un petit peu, c'est vrai. Certes, le brun avait le droit d'avoir d'autres amis que lui, mais pas des filles. Les filles, c'est collant, ça braille tout le temps et ça ne veut que se faire voir au bras du beau gosse du lycée. Murasakibara avait beau être toujours à côté de ses baskets, il n'était pas non plus assez stupide pour savoir que son ami était assez populaire. Il se rappelait de ce jour où deux petites filles s'étaient pendues à ses bras pour qu'il vienne jouer au papa et à la maman avec elles. Ou alors la lettre d'amour que lui avait laissé la femme de ménage … Brr, rien que d'y penser, il en avait froid dans le dos.

Cependant, sa jalousie était plus que justifiée. Personne ne le savait encore – ou alors ils ne disaient rien – mais les deux aces de Yôsen sortaient ensemble depuis à peu près un mois. Voilà pourquoi Atsushi n'appréciait pas que cette _fille_ colle _son_ Muro-chin. Si elle connaissait l'orientation sexuelle de son idole, elle reculait. Si elle connaissait son actuel petit-ami, elle partirait en courant. Et puis d'abord, si elle le collait comme ça, c'était de la faute du brun ! Il ne voulait qu'ils s'affichent en public – du moins pas encore. De quoi avait-il peur ? Ou alors avait-il honte ? Après tout, l'homosexualité est encore quelque chose de répulsif pour certaines personnes. Tatsuya avait avoué au violet avoir déjà eu une relation homosexuelle, aux Etats-Unis. Ils avaient apparemment rencontré pas mal de soucis après s'être affiché publiquement, et ne voulait désormais pas attirer de problèmes à son camarade. Ce dernier se fichait pas mal des remarques que l'on pouvait lui faire mais Himuro préférait ne prendre aucun risque. Dans un sens, Murasakibara le comprenait mais il n'aimait pas voir des filles lui tourner autour … Comme il voudrait qu'elles disparaissent toutes ! Un claquement de doigt et hop ! Plus de filles ! Comme ce serait le pied … !

La sonnerie tira le violet de ses pensées. Enfin, la libération ! Il baissa son regard vers son cahier. Il n'avait prit aucune note … Si Tatsuya l'apprenait, il allait être privé de bonbons et de câlins et ça, le géant ne pourrait le supporter ! Ronchonnant, Atsushi se résolu à demander les notes de sa voisine de table qui les lui donna sans broncher – il lui faisait trop peur pour lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Pas qu'il était terrifiant mais il était …. grand. Vraiment trop grand.

Une fois les cours dans son sac, Murasakibara quitta la salle de classe, un maiubo déjà coincé entre ses dents. Ah la la, ce cours d'histoire lui avait vraiment donné faim. Il devait vite manger avant l'entraînement, car la coach n'acceptait pas qu'il emmène ses cochonneries dans le gymnase. Même dans les vestiaires il n'avait plus le droit ! Quel monde injuste …

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Himuro-kun, viens par ici. »

Le brun s'arrêta net à l'appel de sa coach et passa la balle à Fukui avant de rejoindre Masako. A son air fermé et à ses bras croisés, Tatsuya devinait qu'elle allait lui faire des reproches.

« Ton jeu est horrible. »

Ce qui était bien avec Masako, c'est qu'elle n'y allait jamais par quatre chemins. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. L'entraînement était bien entamé et le brun n'avait réussi aucun des exercices, même ceux de tirs dans lesquels il excellait en temps normal. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être aussi distrait. L'équipe était habituée à ce que leur numéro douze soit moins efficace quand il sortait d'un cours de sport avec sa classe, mais jamais il n'avait été si mauvais.

Himuro se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air embêté. Il avait pleinement conscience de sa condition et ne cherchait pas forcément à la cacher. Même s'il aurait préféré que personne ne le remarque, il allait devoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment à Masako s'il ne voulait pas s'attirer d'ennuis.

« Je suis désolé j'ai … eu des petits soucis.

- De quels genres ? »

Tatsuya se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ce n'est pas vraiment le genre de discussion qu'il voulait engager avec sa coach. Elle serait capable de le suspendre de l'équipe pour ça … Et c'est bien la dernière chose que souhaitait le brun.

« Mes derniers résultats ont été … catastrophiques. La seule matière avec laquelle je m'en sors, c'est l'anglais. Le reste … c'est moyen, voir mauvais. Je l'ai appris ce matin et depuis, je n'arrive pas à m'y sortir de la tête.

- Tu viens de revenir des Etats-Unis, tu as besoin de te réadapter du système scolaire japonais. Tu veux que j'en parle avec ton professeur principal ?

- Merci mais … ça ira. Je dois juste me reprendre en main.

- Tu sais que ça peut sérieusement affecter l'équipe si tu te laisses distraire.

- Je ferais plus attention. »

La brune le jugea longtemps du regard avant de hocher la tête, lui permettant ainsi de rejoindre les autres. C'est la tête basse qu'il rejoignit Atsushi, qui le regardait d'un air étonné. C'était rare de voir Muro-chin dans un tel état pendant l'entraînement. Il aimait tellement le basketball que chaque instant qu'il passait sur le terrain était une source de joie. Et pourtant, ce jour-là, il semblait tout malheureusement, tout dépité. Autant dire que le violet n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait bien hâte que la session se termine pour que son Muro-chin lui explique la raison de cette attitude pour le moins étonnante.

L'entraînement sembla durer une éternité, autant pour Himuro que pour Murasakibara. Quand Masako les libéra, ce fut un réel soulagement pour le duo de Yosen. Ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre les vestiaires et après une bonne douche, ils prirent conger de leur senpai en leur souhaitant une bonne soirée. Enfin, ils étaient seuls à seuls. Atsushi attendait ce moment depuis qu'ils avaient franchit le portail du lycée. Même s'il ne pouvait pas encore le papouiller à loisir, il pouvait au moins le questionner pour son attitude à l'entraînement.

« Muro-chin n'était pas concentré à l'entraînement … Tu es malade ?

- Non non, pas du tout. J'étais … distrait.

- Par quoi ? Par la fille de ta classe qui te fait des avances ?

- De qui parles-tu, Atsushi ?

- Je vous ai vu pendant le sport … Elle te câline tout le temps. Elle m'énerve.

- Ah, tu parles de Sanada-san. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai aucune attirance pour elle. Et comment tu nous as vu, d'abord ?

- Ma classe donne sur le terrain de sport …

- Laisse moi deviner … Tu n'as rien écouté du cours ?

- Muro-chin était plus intéressant ~ »

Himuro poussa un petit soupir. Atsushi n'était vraiment pas sérieux en cours. Il se demandait d'ailleurs comment il faisait pour toujours avoir la moyenne. Il n'écoutait rien, faisait rarement ses devoirs, révisait jamais … Bref, il se la coulait douce à longueur de temps. Mais ses résultats restaient au dessus de la moyenne … contrairement au brun.

« Muro-chin n'a pas répondu à ma question. »

Flûte, il n'avait pas oublié … Pourquoi, dans ces moments comme ceux-ci, ne pouvait-il pas être à côté de ses baskets comme il l'est quatre vingt dix neuf pourcent du temps ? Il faisait croire à tout le monde qu'il était un abruti fini mais il était plus lucide que certains ne voulait le croire …

« Ce n'est rien d'important. Des mauvaises notes. Mais je vais me reprendre en main.

- Muro-chin ne va pas devenir comme Mido-chin ? S'effraya le géant.

- Mido-chin ?

- Un coéquipier de Teiko … Il était tout le temps en train d'étudier pour dépasser Aka-chin. Il était d'un ennuyant … Je veux pas que Muro-chin devienne ennuyant.

- Je ne vais pas devenir ennuyant, je vais juste me concentrer un peu plus sur mes études.

- Les études, c'est ennuyant … »

Tatsuya préféra ne pas répondre. Dès qu'ils s'engageaient sur ce sujet, ça finissait toujours mal. Pas qu'ils se disputaient, mais Atsushi esquissait cette petite moue désapprobatrice trop adorable pour être autorisée et le brun finissait par tout lui passer. Et la plupart du temps, il finissait contre son torse à subir ses assauts brutaux mais carrément jouissifs. Or, il n'était pas d'humeur aux galipettes …

Le retour se fit alors dans le silence, aucun des deux ne semblant enclin à la discussion. Ils passèrent devant une boutique de sucrerie sans qu'Atsushi ne demande de s'y arrêter – ce qui relevait de l'exploit. Himuro lui aurait sûrement fait remarquer s'il n'était pas perdu dans ses pensées. Il manqua même de s'engager sur la route sans vérifier le feu. Heureusement, Murasakibara était aux aguets et il saisit l'épaule de son aîné avant que ce dernier ne puisse descendre du trottoir.

« Muro-chin est un danger public. »

Le concerné marmonna une excuse et attendit que le feu ne l'autorise à s'engager sur la route. Normalement, leur trajet était toujours agrémenté d'une discussion sur divers sujets. Ils trouvaient toujours quelque chose à se raconter, que ce soit un événement cocasse de leur journée ou un petit débat souvent porté sur le basketball. Mais ce soir-là, ils étaient aussi muets que des carpes. Et le grand violet n'appréciait pas réellement cette ambiance. Si encore ils n'étaient que des amis, il ne s'en serait pas soucier. Mais ils étaient bien plus que cela désormais et, dans sa petite tête, ce n'était pas normal qu'ils soient silencieux ainsi alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'entre eux. Il comprenait bien qu'Himuro pouvait avoir le moral dans ses baskets mais ce n'était pas une excuse pour être si silencieux. C'était tellement ennuyant …

Heureusement, la station de métro apparue au détour d'une ruelle. Généralement, c'était lorsqu'ils étaient assit dans le véhicule qu'ils discutaient le plus. Peut-être que ça allait délier la langue de son camarade à la chevelure corbeau. Néanmoins, tout ses espoirs s'envolèrent lorsque Himuro sorti l'un de ses cahiers de cours et se plongea dedans, snobant carrément son petit-ami assit à ses côtés. Un soupir à la fois ennuyé et exaspéré passa la barrière des lèvres du géant. Même le retour en métro allait être ennuyant à mourir ! Tu parles d'une journée passionnante ! Sortant son téléphone portable violet foncé, il se résolu à faire des jeux stupides sur son portable histoire de passer le temps. Néanmoins, un seul niveau de Candy Crush Saga lui donna une faim de loup et il abandonna rapidement son portable pour aller fouiller dans son sac, à la recherche de cochonneries susceptibles de conquérir son estomac d'ogre. Atsushi passa donc la fin du trajet à engloutir bonbon sur bonbon, sous les regards envieux des deux gamins de la banquette d'en face. Il voyait bien que les enfants crevaient d'envie d'avoir ne serait-ce qu'une petite confiserie, mais pour rien au monde le violet se séparerait de ses trésors ! Si Muro-chin avait été plus attentif, il aurait sermonné son petit-ami mais comme le brun portait plus d'attention à sa leçon de mathématiques qu'au violet, ce dernier se permettait d'être égoïste.

Quand le train s'arrêta et annonça l'arrêt des lycéens, le plus grand des deux du secouer fermement son aîné pour que ce dernier réalise qu'ils étaient arrivés. Contre toute attente, Himuro ne se sépara pas de son cahier et passa le reste du trajet à réviser ses formules mathématiques. Jamais le violet ne s'était autant ennuyé au retour du lycée depuis l'arrivée de Muro-chin à Yôsen. Puisqu'ils n'habitaient qu'à quelques maisons l'un de l'autre, ils avaient rapidement prit l'habitude de rentrer ensemble, et encore plus depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles. Le violet n'était plus habitué à une telle morosité. Un énième soupir ennuyé – sûrement son millième depuis son réveil – franchit ses lèvres tandis qu'ils bifurquaient dans une rue plus étroite. Connaissant le chemin du retour par cœur, Himuro ne semblait même plus avoir besoin de regarder où il mettait les pieds : il tournait, enjambait, descendait, montait, évitait instinctivement, comme il se rendait les yeux fermés de sa chambre à sa salle de bain.

Les adolescents s'arrêtèrent au pied de l'immeuble du plus vieux : haut de dix étages, il respirait le neuf et le moderne. Murasakibara était souvent venu chez son petit-ami. Ce dernier habitait au troisième étage, partageant l'habitation composée d'un salon assez spacieux, d'une cuisine moderne, d'une mezzanine qui servait de coin télévision, d'une salle de bain et de deux chambres assez grandes avec sa mère. Atsushi ne savait pas grand chose sur le père du brun, mis à part le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux d'une américaine et qu'il avait abandonné sa femme et son fils. C'est pour cela qu'ils étaient revenus au Japon. Lorsque l'aîné parlait de son père, on ressentait toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard. Sa mère, cependant, était l'une des personnes les plus gentilles que lui avait été donné de rencontrer. Très attachée à son fils unique sans être une véritable mère-poule, elle épaulait son fils dans chacune de ses démarches et l'encourageait toujours à suivre ce qu'il entendait juste. Au courant évidemment de sa relation avec le violet, elle avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et leur souhaitait beaucoup de bonheur. Elle prenait toujours beaucoup de plaisir à inviter le géant violet à manger afin de servir tous les petits plats qu'elle expérimentait. Conscient qu'il servait de cobaye, le violet ne s'en plaignait pas pour autant : la mère de son Muro-chin était un véritable cordon bleu ! Et si Tatsuya mangeait comme un oiseau, Atsushi était comme un gouffre sans fond qui engloutissait, engloutissait, engloutissait …

« Je peux rester un peu ? Demanda le violet sans gêne, habitué à rester un petit moment chez son aîné avant de rentrer chez lui.

- Je suis désolé mais ce soir, ça ne va pas être possible. Je dois réviser mes mathématiques puis revoir mon cours de littérature anglaise. Et j'ai des exercices de latin. »

Murasakibara poussa un soupir ennuyé. Pourquoi diable Himuro avait-il prit des cours supplémentaires de latin ? C'était tellement inutile ! Il savait bien que son aîné visait des études de langues – il apprenait l'italien par correspondance et avait depuis peu débuté des petits cours de français sur internet – mais quand même, du latin ! Le violet avait déjà jeté un regard à son cours par curiosité et le peu qu'il avait lu l'avait fait bâiller. Comment le brun pouvait-il s'intéresser à cette langue morte … ?

« Même pas un petit peu …. ? insista le plus grand en esquissant une boue boudeuse.

- Je suis désolé Atsushi …. On se retrouve ici comme d'habitude demain matin ? Je t'appellerais après mes devoirs si ce n'est pas trop tard. D'accord ?

- Mhhh … Ok … »

Le brun déposa un petit bec affectueux sur les lèvres boudeuses de son petit-ami et lui souhaita une bonne soirée afin de rentrer dans l'immeuble. Resté devant les immenses portes de verre, le violet poussa un soupir boudeur. Il aurait voulu passer plus de temps avec son Muro-chin … il avait follement envie de l'embrasser et de le câliner toute la soirée, c'était bien la première fois que Tatsuya ne le laissait pas venir. Il devait vraiment avoir de sales notes pour se comporter de la sorte. Aaaaah, le lycée, quelle plaie ! En plus de lui pourrir ses journées, il lui pourrissait ses moments d'intimités avec son petit-ami …

C'est donc frustré que Murasakibara continua sa route jusqu'à son logement. La jolie maison familiale se trouvait légèrement à l'écart des hauts immeubles mais n'en était pas plus vieille. Ses parents l'avaient fait construire afin de s'éloigner de Tokyo qui devenait bien trop étouffante pour eux. Leurs quatre aînés les avaient suivit de leur plein gré, mais Atsushi avait longtemps fait la tête. Pourquoi devaient-ils partir si loin ? N'avaient-ils pas pu s'installer à Kanagawa, comme Kise-chin ? Il se sentait vraiment isolé de ses anciens camarades de Teiko. Aka-chin qui avait pourtant rejoint la demeure principale de sa famille à Kyoto ne se trouvait qu'à deux heures de la capitale, tandis que lui allait se perdre à quatre heures de train – et encore, pour le plus rapide d'entre eux ! L'arrivée de Muro-chin à Akita avait mit fin aux lamentations du violet qui avait trouvé chez le brun un ami et un coéquipier qui était parvenu à le convaincre que cet éloignement pouvait être bénéfique : les retrouvailles n'en seront que meilleures. De plus, savoir cet idiot de Kagami aussi loin possible de lui et de son Muro-chin était un argument de choix.

Parvenu chez lui, le violet découvrit l'habitation vide. Ses parents devaient encore être au travail. Quant à sa grande sœur, la seule de ses aînés logeant encore au domicile familial, aucun doute qu'elle devait être à un énième entretien d'embauche. Tant mieux : il avait envie de tranquillité. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva vautré dans son lit, face à son ordinateur portable, entouré de friandises en tout genre. Il avait essayé de faire ses devoirs mais un seul coup d'œil à son agenda l'en avait dissuadé : il avait vraiment trop la flemme. C'est pourquoi il avait préféré se mettre dans son lit pour visionner tranquillement le nouvel épisode d'un anime qu'il suivait depuis un petit moment déjà. Tatsuya l'aimait tout autant que lui et le violet ne put s'empêcher de bougonner en se disant qu'ils auraient pu le visionner tous les deux dans le lit de son aîné, accompagné des pâtisseries exquises de maman du brun.

Exaspéré par la situation, le violet finit par se saisir de son téléphone portable.

**_17:06_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_Muro-chiiiiiiin je m'ennuie et tu me manques je peux pas venir ?_

La réponse ne tarda pas à arriver.

**_17:07_**

_**From :** Muro-chin_

_Je suis désolé Atsushi je suis en train de réviser mes mathématiques je viens à peine de terminer mes exercices de latin. On se voit demain._

Le cadet gonfla une joue. Demain, c'était dans longtemps. Il voulait son petit-ami maintenant.

**_17:08_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_Juste un petit moment, je ne t'embêterais pas …._

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, même après dix minutes d'attente. L'aîné était sûrement concentré par sa leçon.

**_17:19_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_Muro-chin réponds moiiiiii …._

**_17:21_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_Muro-chin me manque !_

**_17:25_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_Muro-chin me boude ?_

**_17:28_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_J'ai envie de faire des choses pas sages à Muro-chin~_

**_17:31_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_Muro-chin devient comme Mido-chin !_

**_17:35_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_Appelle-moi lorsque tu as fini de réviser._

**_21:20_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_Muro-chin n'a toujours pas fini ?!_

**_22:36_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_J'attends l'appel de Muro-chin …_

**_23:58_**

_**To :** Muro-chin_

_C'est trop tard pour appeler maintenant, à demain Muro-chin …_

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« … Woah. »

Murasakibara se souvenait comme si c'était hier du premier film de zombie qu'il avait visionné. Il devait avoir sept ans, et son plus grand frère n'avait pas jugé utile d'envoyer son cadet au lit pendant sa soirée film d'horreur hebdomadaire. Le petit violet c'était donc retrouvé devant un film glauque et sanglant de mort-vivants bouffant des humains aussi naturellement que lui mangeait des sucettes à la framboise. Il se souvenait en avoir fait des cauchemars toute la nuit…

« Muro-chin a une tronche de déterré. »

Et encore, il était gentil. Avec ces gros cernes, son teint livide, ses cheveux en bataille et son uniforme enfilé à la hâte, Tatsuya faisait presque peine à voir. Il cacha un long bâillement derrière sa main droite, papillonnant des yeux afin de les garder ouvert. Le brun ressemblait vraiment à un zombie. Pour peu, le violet craignit que son aîné ne lui saute dessus pour lui dévorer la cervelle.

« Je suis désolé j'ai vu tes sms que … ce matin. En fait, je me suis endormi sur ma leçon de littérature anglaise et je me suis réveillé en sursaut à trois heure du mat' … alors jusqu'à six heures, j'ai appris mon cours de mathématiques …

- Muro-chin n'a quasiment pas dormi de la nuit ?!

- J'ai du dormir quatre heures, tout au plus … »

Le plus grand poussa un soupir exaspéré. Le lycée l'empêchait même de dormir maintenant ! Jamais il n'avait vu le brun dans un tel état : il semblait capable de s'écrouler de sommeil à tout instant.

« Pourquoi les professeurs de Muro-chin donnent-ils autant de contrôle alors qu'il y a les examens ?

- Ces contrôles nous aident à nous améliorer en vu des examens, afin de voir ce qu'on a améliorer.

- Muro-chin a eu de si mauvaises notes que ça ?

- Je te laisse constater par toi-même. »

Joignant les gestes à la parole, Himuro tira une pochette cartonnée grise de son sac et la tendit au violet tandis qu'ils prenaient la route en direction de la station de métro. Atsushi découvrit alors les notes de son camarade … et elles étaient réellement catastrophiques. Sur les appréciations que laissait les professeurs en haut des devoirs, on sentaient leur interrogation et leur surprise : ils ne s'attendaient pas à ce que le brun ait de tels résultats.

Ne faisant aucun commentaire, Murasakibara lui rendit sa pochette tandis qu'ils s'installaient sur une banquette libre du métro. Les bâillements incessants du brun étaient contagieux parce qu'ils faisaient également bâiller le violet. Ce dernier ne réagit pas quand Himuro commença à s'endormir contre son épaule et le laissa gratter un peu de sommeil tout le long du voyage en métro. Il dut néanmoins se résoudre à le secouer pour le réveiller lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt.

Un peu plus réveillé, Tatsuya marchait à côté de son petit-ami en récitant à mi-voix sa leçon de littérature anglaise. Il avait un nouveau contrôle en fin de matinée sur des auteurs anglais du dix huitième siècle et tenait à le réussir afin de rester à flots dans la matière dans laquelle il excellait. Avant de monter en cours, il partagea un baiser doux et amoureux avec le violet, à l'abri des regards. Atsushi lui souhaita au moins mille fois bonne chance avant que le brun ne disparaisse dans sa salle de classe.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

« Muro-chin était plus détendu à l'entraînement aujourd'hui. »

Atsushi fouilla dans son sac et en sorti une sucette à la framboise, se battant avec l'emballage avant de la fourrer dans sa bouche. Assit à côté de lui dans le métro bondé, Himuro lui lança un regard interrogateur.

« Ah oui ? Peut-être parce que je suis certain d'avoir réussi mon contrôle de littérature anglaise. J'ai failli m'endormir sur ma copie mais je pense avoir bien répondu aux QCM, même s'ils étaient réellement difficiles.

- Ca veut dire que je peux venir chez Muro-chin ce soir ?

- D'accord, je te ferais réviser ton histoire.

- Han naaaan, pas des révisiooooooons ….

- C'est important si tu veux réussir ton examen trimestriel. Tu ne dois pas toujours te contenter du minimum, sinon toutes les bonnes universités te fermerons leurs portes. »

Le violet ne répondit pas, préférant se concentrer sur sa sucrerie. Et à son grand damne, Himuro le força à réviser son histoire et à faire ses exercices de japonais. Son Muro-chin n'était vraiment pas cool quand il le forçait à travailler, vraiment pas cool … Néanmoins, il le préférait comme ça que dépressif. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce contrôle de littérature anglaise soit une réussite, comme ça il arrêtera de se la jouer Mido-chin, car le grand dadet n'aimait vraiment pas ça du tout.

Néanmoins, ce retour à la normale ne fut que de courte durée. Une semaine après le contrôle de Tatsuya, les résultats tombèrent … minables. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle note en anglais. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le brun pleura à cause d'une note. Lui qui était si fier mettait son ego de côté au profit d'une honte profonde envers lui-même. Il ne se présenta pas à l'entraînement ce soir-là. Ni le soir d'après. Même le suivant. Il avait fait un passage éclair pour parler à Masako, mais avait disparu sans qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne puisse lui dire quoi que ce soit.

Atsushi avait bien comprit la cause de tout ça, Himuro n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui dire. Il tenta bien sûr de lui remonter le moral, de l'encourager, mais tout ça bien en vain. Le brun devint même distant, passant son temps libre à la bibliothèque, à réviser dès qu'il en avait l'occasion. Pour tout dire, le violet ne le voyait plus que le matin et le soir, quand ils prenaient le métro ensemble. Et encore, ils parlaient à peine, puisque l'aîné avait toujours des cours dans les mains. Murasakibara ne demandait même plus à venir chez lui le soir, il savait bien qu'à peine rentrer chez lui, le brun se remettait au travail. Cependant, plus les jours passaient et plus le brun ressemblait à un zombie. Il négligeait ses nuits et son alimentation, maigrissant à vu d'œil. Le violet n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait se mettre dans un tel état à cause de ses résultats. Ce n'étaient que des entraînements, pas les vrais examens ! Il avait beau essayé de raisonner son petit ami, ce dernier était bien trop têtu et continuait d'apprendre, encore et encore.

Aux entraînements, Murasakibara avait perdu toute motivation. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu au début d'année, quand Muro-chin n'avait pas encore intégré l'équipe. Le basketball était redevenu ennuyant sans le brun. Le violet ne voulait faire aucun effort. Avant, il en faisait pour faire plaisir à Himuro, mais ce dernier n'était plus là pour le féliciter ou le réprimander. L'avis de ses coéquipiers et de Masako ne lui faisaient ni chaud ni froid : il savait bien qu'ils ne pouvaient pas le virer de l'équipe, puisqu'il était leur ace. Et autant dire que le mauve profitait largement de ce détail.

Sans Muro-chin, le basketball perdait sa saveur. C'était comme un fondant au chocolat … sans chocolat.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Un soir cependant, Atsushi décréta que cette plaisanterie avait assez duré. Il ne s'était plus retrouvé seul avec son petit-ami depuis une éternité et ce dernier ne ressemblait plus qu'à une loque. Tout ça devait prendre fin rapidement.

C'est pourquoi il se présenta à l'improviste chez son petit-ami ce samedi-là. Comme personne ne répondit quand il toqua – la sonnerie ne marchait plus – il tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Cette dernière ne résista pas et permit au violet de pénétrer dans l'appartement. Le bruit de l'eau qui coule parvint rapidement à ses oreilles – Muro-chin devait sûrement prendre sa douche. Lorsqu'il passa à côté du réfrigérateur, il remarqua la note qui y était accrochée grâce à un aimant en forme de papillon. C'était une note de la mère du brun, qui lui demandait de faire quelques petites corvées pendant son stage à Tokyo. La liste des corvées était accrochée juste à côté. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt banale : sortir les poubelles, faire les courses, ranger le linge, faire le ménage … rien de bien sorcier.

Donc, s'il en croyait cette note, la mère de Tatsuya était absente du week-end. Voilà qui l'arrangeait bien ! Même si elle était adorable et qu'elle les soutenait dans leur relation, elle n'aurait peut-être pas apprécié qu'il se pointe comme ça juste pour secouer un peu son fils. Surtout lorsque l'on savait à quel point cette femme aimait son fils unique …

Traversant la cuisine, Atsushi se rendit dans la chambre de son aîné. Cette dernière avait tellement changé qu'il crut pendant un instant qu'il s'était trompé de porte. Le bureau d'habitude si bien rangé du brun croulait sous les livres et les polycopiés. Son lit n'était plus qu'un amas de draps difforme – le violet jura même avoir vu des petits pense-bêtes mêlés aux couvertures. Les magazines de basketball normalement parfaitement entassés sur sa table de chevet dépassaient désormais négligemment de sous son lit, remplacés par d'autres livres et d'autres polycopiés. En s'approchant du bureau du brun, le regard du géant fut attiré par un gros livre bleu intitulé « Les 1001 manières pour bien réviser ! ». Juste à côté, un autre ouvrage s'intitulait « La révision pour les nuls ». Et il trouva au moins trois autres bouquins du même genre. Là, ça devenait carrément de la folie ! Muro-chin était devenu pire que Mido-chin, et pourtant c'était le vert l'expert en bizarrerie avec tous ses objets chanceux.

« Atsushi ? Mais que fais-tu ici ?! »

Le géant sursauta, lâchant le gros livre bleu qui lui tomba sur le grand orteil. Rageant sur le responsable, il se tourna vers Tatsuya qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de sa porte, une serviette autour de la taille pour seul et unique vêtement. Autrefois, le violet aurait trouvé cette situation horriblement excitante. Mais là, la vue du corps maigre et dégarni de son petit-ami lui serra tellement le cœur qu'il manqua de s'évanouir. C'est presque s'il ne pouvait pas compter les côtes qui saillaient sous sa peau claire.

Il cligna des yeux, comme s'il voulait se réveiller d'un horrible cauchemar. Mais non, tout était bien réel et le constater lui faisait beaucoup de mal.

« Muro-chin, je … les mots moururent dans sa gorge.

- Je te le répète : que fais-tu ici ? »

Le brun semblait terriblement gêné, mais aussi en colère. Mais en colère pour quoi ? Parce qu'il s'était invité chez lui sans gêne ou parce qu'il avait découvert tout ça ? Il ne saurait réellement le dire mais, dans tous les cas, le violet comprit une bonne fois pour toute qu'il était plus que temps que tout cela cesse.

Il combla la distance qui le séparait du brun de trois pas et aussitôt qu'il fut à sa hauteur, il captura le brun dans ses bras avant de le serrer contre son torse. Murasakibara senti le petit corps maigre et affaibli de son petit-ami tremblé contre son poitrail et bientôt, une sensation de chaleur liquide vint chatouiller son cou.

Tatsuya pleurait. Là, contre son épaule, sans qu'ils n'aient eu à dire quoi que ce soit. Atsushi le sentait tellement vulnérable dans ses bras qu'il se surprit à ravaler un sanglot. Non, il ne devait pas pleurer. Il devait justement empêcher Muro-chin de le faire. L'écartant doucement de son torse, il tint le brun par les épaules, à bout de bras. Le visage caché derrière sa mèche sombre, son corps était secoué par ses sanglots qu'il n'essayait même plus de réprimer. D'une main douce et légère, le violet releva le menton de son aîné afin de sécher ses larmes de son autre main. Écartant doucement sa mèche, il plongea ses pupilles violines dans celles olives de son vis-à-vis.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire quoi que ce soit. Ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux, même avant de sortir ensemble. Ils se comprenaient, se complétaient, s'encourageaient. Toujours là l'un pour l'autre. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça a toujours été Himuro qui avait aidé son petit-ami. Il était plus que temps que ce dernier lui rende la pareille.

Leurs bouches se trouvèrent toutes seules, naturellement, instinctivement. Leurs langues se frayèrent d'elles-mêmes un passage entre leurs dents pour se retrouver et se cajoler, heureuses d'être enfin réunies. Les mains du violet trouvèrent rapidement leur place dans le creux des hanches du plus petit, flattant de nouveau cette peau douce qu'il s'était souvent plût à dévorer. La serviette d'Himuro se retrouva bien vite au sol, allant côtoyer les magazines abandonnés.

Tatsuya avait presque oublié la sensation exquise du torse musclé du violet qui frottait contre le sien lorsqu'il le prenait en position assise. Accroché aux épaules de son petit-ami, le brun encaissait, subissait, appréciait les coups de hanches puissants du violet, l'accompagnant en balançant sensuellement son bassin. Lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour comme ça, enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, le shooting guard se sentait complet, entier. D'après lui, il n'y avait pas meilleure sensation que celle-ci. Ils ne l'avaient fait que quatre fois avant ce soir-là, même le brun était déjà devenu accro. Ça lui avait tellement manqué de sentir son violet contre lui et en lui. Il se demandait même comment il avait put s'en passer durant tout ce temps.

Néanmoins, alors qu'il était tout proche de la jouissance, Himuro fut traversé d'un éclair de lucidité.

« A-Atsushi, j'ai mes examens lundi, je dois ... »

Le violet ne le laissa pas finir, préférant l'embrasser à pleine bouche alors qu'il se mouvait en lui, surélevant ses hanches pour aller toujours plus loin, avec toujours plus de force. Ils jouirent à l'unisson, submergés par la vague de plaisir qui les ravagea.

La respiration sifflante, la peau luisante de sueur, Tatsuya trouva encore la force de faire promettre à son petit ami de le réveiller le plus tôt possible pour qu'il continue ses révisions. Atsushi n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après ça, le brun pensait encore aux examens …

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Magnifique.

Lorsqu'il dormait, Tatsuya était réellement magnifique. Assit dans le grand lit de son petit ami, Atsushi se plaisait à l'observer dormir. Son visage serein lui donnait envie de l'embrasser encore et encore, mais il était plus avisé de le laisser dormir – le brun en avait vraiment besoin.

Le violet jeta un coup d'œil au réveil d'Himuro. Dix heures moins le quart. Ca expliquait pourquoi son estomac ne cessait de se plaindre. Se glissant tout doucement hors des couettes pour ne pas réveillé son bel endormi, Atsushi quitta silencieusement la chambre pour aller préparer le petit-déjeuner à la cuisine. Son Muro-chin étant trop maigre pour se contenter d'un vulgaire bol de céréale, le géant lui confectionna un petit-déjeuner traditionnel et bien garni, bien décidé à lui faire regagner ces kilogrammes qu'il avait perdu. Le brun lui avait demandé de le réveiller, mais Murasakibara ne l'avait pas écouté. Cette journée, son petit-ami avait interdiction de la réserver aux révisions. Il avait d'autres plans en tête.

Lorsque le brun se présenta dans la cuisine, vêtu de l'ample veste de son petit-ami et d'un boxer sûrement prit à la hâte dans son placard, il était dix heure et demi passée. Il semblait en colère et cela se confirma lorsqu'il s'adressa à son petit-ami.

« Tu devais me réveiller tôt, pas me laisser faire la grasse matinée !

- Si Muro-chin a dormi autant, c'est parce qu'il en avait besoin.

- Parce que quelqu'un dont je ne citerais pas le nom l'a tenu éveillé jusqu'à deux heures du matin.

- Comme si ça n'avait pas plu à Muro-chin~. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du brun. Le cœur du violet se rengorgea en l'apercevant. Himuro ne semblait pas regretté leur nuit d'amour, le voilà rassuré.

Sans rien ajouter quant à cette grasse matinée imprévue, Tatsuya s'installa sur la table de la cuisine où le petit-déjeuner était installé. Un grondement sonore s'éleva dans la pièce et Atsushi s'étonna que ce ne soit pas le sien qui produise un tel bruit. Muro-chin était bel et bien affamé, et cela ravi le violet. Il s'installa donc en face de lui et ils déjeunèrent tranquillement, le brun ne cessant de complimenter son cadet sur la qualité de ses préparations.

« Pourquoi Muro-chin a-t-il arrêté de manger ? Le questionna le géant en fourrant quelques grains de riz dans sa bouche.

- Je ne prenais pas le temps.

- Muro-chin est fou.

- Mais ce petit-déjeuner va bien me remplir, ça va me donner des forces pour reprendre mes révisions.

- Ah non non Muro-chin, je t'interdis de toucher le moindre cahier.

- Comment ça ?

- On va aller se promener~

- Mes examens commencent demain Atsushi, je ne peux pas me le permettre.

- Muro-chin n'a pas le choix, aujourd'hui c'est moi qui commande. »

Dire qu'Himuro était étonné serait un euphémisme. Il était carrément sidéré. Ce n'était pas du genre d'Atsushi d'imposer des choses comme ça, il était plus du genre à hocher la tête et suivre. Pour la première fois, le brun se cogna à la détermination de fer de son petit-ami. Il n'eut donc pas le choix de s'habiller et de le suivre dans les rues d'Akita. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à un terrain de basketball désert et que Atsushi lança une balle à son aîné, ce dernier se demandait si ce n'était pas le monde à l'envers. D'habitude, Murasakibara rechignait d'aller à l'entraînement, alors qu'il lui propose de jouer, c'était carrément inédit. Cependant, Himuro ne pouvait pas se permettre de refuser : ce n'est pas tout les jours de Murasakibara Atsushi vous propose un match de son plein gré !

Ils jouèrent pendant au moins deux heures. Bloquant, sprintant, feintant, tirant, dunkant, aucun des deux joueurs ne voulaient abandonner, bien décidés à gagner. Évidemment, Atsushi l'emporta – il était plus en forme et, lui, il n'avait pas une douleur bien distincte dans le bas du dos. Ils quittèrent donc le terrain aux alentours des une heure de l'après-midi et déjeunèrent à la terrasse d'un fast-food auquel ils mangeaient souvent. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à flâner au centre-commercial, où Atsushi acheta un livre intitulé « L'attaque des zombies » juste pour taquiner son petit-ami – qui bien sûr hérita du livre, ça se saurait si le violet était bibliophile.

En résumé, ils passèrent une très agréable journée. Tatsuya réalisa à quel point son petit-ami lui avait manqué et s'en voulu de l'avoir ainsi négligé. Atsushi, lui, se félicitait d'avoir programmé cette sortie, puisqu'il avait réussit à faire renaître le sourire de son brun et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Ils rentrèrent chez Himuro aux alentours des dix-huit heures et Atsushi s'en alla deux heures plus tard, lui interdisant de mettre le nez sur le moindre polycopié. De toute façon, Himuro était bien trop fatigué pour réviser quoi que ce soit …

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Les jours qui suivirent, Himuro se transforma en réelle boule de stresse. Les examens s'enchaînaient et il doutait de pouvoir suivre le rythme. Heureusement, il pouvait compter sur son petit-ami qui l'encourageait ardemment malgré ses propres épreuves. Plutôt que de réviser comme un fou, le brun s'octroyait des pauses qu'il passait en compagnie d'Atsushi, ne relisant que ses cours les soirs afin de s'endormir afin de favoriser leur mémorisation.

Les examens passés, les entraînements reprirent et le brun s'y représenta, s'excusant auprès de ses aînés. Ces derniers comprirent bien la situation et lui firent promettre de leur demander de l'aide la prochaine fois plutôt que de se morfondre dans son coin. Il continua néanmoins de stresser jusqu'à l'annonce des résultats. Et ces derniers le surprit tellement qu'il manqua de tomber à la renverse. Ils avaient déjà d'excellents résultats mais en plus, il s'était classé troisième ! Sa joie était telle qu'il attrapa son petit-ami au beau milieu du lycée pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche sans se soucier une seule seconde des regards curieux que leur adressait les autres élèves.

Ce soir-là, dans le gymnase, la discussion allait bout train entre les troisièmes années qui observaient leurs cadets à quelques pas de là.

« Si vous voulez mon avis, fit Okamura à Wei et Fukui, les résultats d'Himuro ne sont pas les fruits du hasard.

- On s'en doute, soupira Wei en haussant les épaules, je crois que notre cher ami doit tout à un certain violet ... »

A quelques pas de là, sourds aux messes basses de leurs aînés, les deux aces s'embrassaient avec tendresse, déconnectés du monde extérieur.


End file.
